My Princess
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: Kagamine Len is the Princess of Yellow's butler. He knows that he isn't supposed to have any feelings towards the Princess but he just can't help it... But, when the Prince of Gold takes interest in her... That's when becomes protective...
1. Chapter 1

**Ahahaha… new story~ **

…**Please don't hate me…**

**I know I'm supposed to be writing 'Troubles' but my senpai, Zatsune Krystal Misaki, requested it to be posted, so here it is! Hope you like it~**

**By the way, most of the story is going to be written in Len's P.O.V. since this is going to a story about Len and his love life with the princess~ which is of course, Rin… and maybe the prince(Rinto) and maybe some servants in the castle's P.O.V. but no Rin P.O.V. whatsoever~**

**Why you ask?**

**It's because it's hard for me to write a girl's P.O.V. and I'm better at writing a guy's P.O.V. even though I'm a girl myself… weird right?**

**Yoru- **She's a tomboy… she even beats a guy in a fight..

… **Shut up, Yoru… and the guy was what? 12 or something… he couldn't even aim his punch so he was really easy to beat! That doesn't count in the slightest… Right?**

**Okay… enough of my ranting… enjoy my new story~**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid? Yeah, I do own it… IN MY DREAM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V.<strong>

The bells ring at the strike of 3 in the afternoon. I quickly ran to the kitchen to fetch the snack for the Princess.

"Just in time, Len! Here's the snack! A brioche for Her Highness!" Mikuo, the head chef told me while holding a tray in the palm of his hand. He pushed his arm upwards and the tray was in the air a few inches above his palm. I swiftly catch the tray in my palm as I pass by.

Mikuo and myself have a very strong bond and have a sense of teamwork. Well, it's no wonder when we have been friends since we were still living in the village. We have been working together since we first met.

I stopped my tracks in front of the Princess's room. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" the muffled voice of the Princess said to me.

I opened the door and stepped inside. I looked up and saw that the Princess was smiling at me. I returned her smile and walk towards her. I stopped in front of her and bowed.

"Today's snack is a specially made brioche by the head chef himself" I said as I served her brioche and poured her some tea.

"Thank you, Len…" she said holding the fork to her lips that was forming a small smile.

I fought back a blush that threatened to color my face. I simply smiled back and straightened myself up. She took a bite of the brioche and smiled. She looked up towards me.

"Please thank Mikuo-san for making this delicious brioche for me, Len…" she said, smiling even brighter. I smiled back.

"Anything you wish, Your Highness" I said and bowed in front of her.

Her smile suddenly faltered and was replaced by a frown.

"You won't leave me, will you, Len?" she asked suddenly. I was a little taken aback by her question but smiled anyway.

"I wouldn't if you don't wish it to happen, Princess…"

She stared at me then smiled again. She continued eating the brioche and drank the tea. She moved the cup away from her lips and said the phrase that she says everyday.

"It has a very nice scent…"

I smiled at her again.

"It does, doesn't it, Princess…" I said. She looked up to me and nodded.

I smiled again.

"Len… do you think we should go to the Kingdom of Gold? I've always wanted to go there…" she said

I looked down at her. "If you wish then, I will send a message and arrange a carriage immediately…"

She looked up to me with a very happy face. "Thank you, Len! When will we go, then? Tomorrow, perhaps?" she said cheerfully

I bowed. "If that is what you wish…" I said

"I will be taking my leave, now…" I said as I bowed one more time. She smiled and nodded. I walked towards the door and exited the room. I sighed and let the blush take over my face. I sighed again and went to my room to write the letter.

I entered my room and took a piece of paper and started writing. After I finished doing that, I read the letter again.

_Dear Prince of Gold,_

_This letter is to inform you that the Princess of Yellow will be coming to your kingdom tomorrow. Please be ready to accept our arrival in your kingdom. If we find that your treatment is bad and is very rude to us, we will not hesitate to stop our partnership in the 5 Royal Family._

_Yours truly,_

_Kingdom of Yellow._

Yes, the 5 Royal Family… the Kingdom of Green, Kingdom of Blue, Kingdom of Red, Kingdom of Gold and of course, the Kingdom of Yellow. The 5 kingdoms with the most biggest land. The other 3 kingdoms move solitarily but the Kingdom of Gold and Kingdom of Yellow has a partnership.

I sighed again and walked to the guards, telling them to send someone to send the letter to the Kingdom of Gold. All of them nodded and took the letter.

~~Time Skip~~(the next morning)

After I woke the Princess up, I served her breakfast, and continued the normal routine… until in the afternoon.

"Len! Hurry up! We have to go now!" Princess Rin shouted while waving her hands. I sighed and shook my head again.

I helped her climb into the carriage before going in, myself.

"I can't wait to get there!" she said to herself and continue to look outside the window. I however, continued to stare at her until we reached the Kingdom of Gold.

_I wonder what will happen here, in the Kingdom of Gold…_ he thought when felt that something was going to happen but simply shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Hope you liked it~ <strong>

**Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed… it's already waaaay past midnight here…**

**So, please review if you like Kagamine Len~**

**~Sayumi**


	2. Chapter 2

**DUN DUN DUN! New chapter~**

**I have nothing to say so let's just skip to review replies~**

**asianchibi99: Thanks, Chibi-chan~ and Mio-chan, can't you let her read my story first? *puppy dog eyes ***

**Alyssa: Hehe~ thanks for supporting me Alyssa!**

**SheWhoLeavesCrappyReviews: I know… but it's better than having NeruxLen authors on roll… and the start of the story was based on Servant of Evil… that's why it was the same, and YES! Rinto is the Prince of Gold~  
><strong>**Ponytail Shota Len vs Hair Clip Man Rinto! XD  
><strong>**Thanks for reviewing, by the way…**

**Anotherrandomreviewer: I know~ Triangle love is the best! Especially LenxRinxRinto~ but of course, there is only one couple in the end~**

**Zatsune Krystal Misaki: Thanks a lot senpai~ I feel more pumped to write faster now! And no… I'm not popular…**

**Yoru- **How can she be popular? With her tomboy attitu-

**Don't finish that sentence, Yoru…**

**Yoru- **R-Right…

**Now~ Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V.<strong>

Here I am, running around the village looking for Princess Rin… I'm surprised she can run that fast, I lost sight of her in a fraction of a second. I panted and continued to run around remembering what just happened…

~~Flashback~~

_We arrived at the Kingdom of Gold and the carriage slowly stopped. I climbed down the carriage and helped the Princess down. She smiled gratefully at me and walked ahead of me._

_I closed the door to the carriage. "Please stay close to me-," I said while turning around and found that she was already running ahead of me. "Princess Rin!" I yelled and quickly ran after her. But surprisingly, the Princess was a lot faster than I thought, because I lost sight of her in a blink of an eye. But I guess I should just run around looking for her, so I kept running, looking around for her._

~~End of Flashback~~

I think I ran for a whole 30 minutes already… despite my legs hurting, I still ran looking around for her…

'_I should have looked out for her more…' _I thought as I ran faster.

Suddenly, I saw Princess Rin at looking around for something. She looked as if she was going to cry. I quickly ran towards her. "Princess Rin!" I yelled. She looked towards me and she immediately ran to me and attacked me with a hug that had me fall back. She was crying a bit and I was panting.

"What's wrong, Princess?"

"I-I thought I lost you…" she said, sniffling a bit.

I sighed and stroked her hair. She looked up at me. "I told you I won't if you don't wish it, Princess…" I said smiling at her. She returned my smile and hugged me. I fought back a blush that was once again threatening to color my face. She let go of me and stood up. I also stood up after she did.

"Where shall we go first, Princess?" I asked

"I don't know… I think we should just go to the castle first…"

I smiled and guided her towards the castle.

~~Halfway to the castle~~

We were walking in silence when suddenly a red haired boy bumped into the Princess. He looked up to us. He also had the same red for eyes. The boy couldn't be more than 9 years old. But he, surprisingly, had such a small body…

"There he is! Get him!" I looked straight ahead and saw that there were four boys chasing after him. One of them walked in front of us and roughly grabbed the boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Princess Rin said grabbing the boy from the man. She put the boy on the ground and smiled at the terrified boy. "Are you okay, boy?" she asked him sweetly.

Before the boy could answer, he was once again roughly grabbed by the same boy. "I'm just grabbing this theif… he stole a bread from my father…" He said swinging the poor boy around. Princess Rin was now angered by his attitude, I could see it clearly from her face. Princess Rin stood up and grabbed the boy again, but this time she held onto him.

"What gave you the right to grab the boy like that?" she asked

"Just give the boy to us and we won't hurt you, girl…" the boy said

"I would not hand him over as I know that you would hurt him if I do…" she said confidently. "Why you…" the boy said and attempted to hit her, as he had raised his hand, but I was faster.

I quickly stood in front of the Princess and had kicked the boy in the stomach. He fell down coughing. His friends that was just staring had now attempted to attack me, I quickly jumped and did a jumping side kick to one of the boys. By now, there was a crowd of people staring at us, whispering something…

'_Two down, two to go…'_ I thought. The third boy had launched at me, attempting to punch me in the face, but I ducked and did a swiping kick, resulting him falling on his side. The fourth one sneaked to my back and had tried to get me from behind but I stood up and quickly moved behind him and did a perfect roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He instantly fell unconscious. I stood there and breathed normally, seeing as these boys aren't as strong as they seem to be. The crowd around us started clapping after a moment of silence.

I sighed and turned to the Princess. She was smiling her usual smile, with the boy still in her hands. I smiled back at her. Suddenly, the claps died and everyone gasp. I turned around and saw that the Prince of Gold, Prince Rinto was walking towards us with bodyguards at either side of him, also with a huge frown on his face. He stopped in front of the four boy and sighed.

"I am disappointed in you four… I let you go last time, but this time I won't be nice to you…" he shook his head.

"B-But Prince! We j-just wanted to c-capture that brat!" one of them exclaimed and pointed at the boy in Princess Rin's hand. "And the girl and boy was in the way!" he added. The Prince frowned more and slapped his face. The boy was surprised at Prince Rinto's act.

"You have made three crimes out of this; one is trying to capture a boy that did nothing more than taking a piece of bread… I have told you that I will let him take as much bread as he wants and yet you still chased him, which makes you disobeying my orders. Your third crime was trying to hurt the Princess of Yellow…" Prince Rinto said, beckoning Princess Rin and myself to come closer, which we did. The boys was surprised when Prince Rinto had said that Princess Rin was the Princess of Yellow.

"Your punishment will be decided by the Princess of Yellow…" Prince Rinto said, turning to her with a smile. Princess Rin just stared at the boy and smiled. "His punishment will be…" she stopped there but she was still smiling. Prince Rinto waited for her answer but I already know what her answer will be. She looked at me.

"He will not be punished with a punishment of any kind… he is only to vow that he would not do anything such as this again…" I answered for her.

Prince Rinto looked at me with confusion "The Princess is to deci-," he was cut by Princess "That is all you have to do as I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt…" she said as she put the boy down. Prince Rinto stared at the Princess.

"Are you sure of this?" he asked. Princess Rin looked up to him with her usual smile and simply nodded. Prince Rinto smiled and nodded as he understood. "Men, bring these boys to the castle to vow…" he said and the bodyguards instantly lifted the boys and headed towards the castle. Prince Rinto once again turned towards us and bowed.

"I am very sorry for my people's act towards you… they simply didn't recognize you and acted bluntly…" he said with a sad voice and his head down. Princess Rin smiled.

"It is okay… they must have regretted what they did and will change after this…" she said. Prince Rinto looked up and smiled. "As rumored, you are a very kind Princess…" he said "And as rumored you are a very strict Prince…" Princess Rin countered. They laughed together. Rin beckoned me to step forwards.

"This is Len, my personal butler…" Princess Rin said as I stop next to her. I smiled at him and bowed. "He seems to be very talented in martial arts, to be able to defeat four boys in under 10 minutes…" Prince Rinto said smiling at him. "What is your full name, butler of the Princess of Yellow?" he asked me. I smiled once again and bowed "My name is Akita Len, Your Highness…" I answered him. He nodded a few times before turning around.

"Let us go to the castle now, shall we?" he said, his back facing us and he started walking. I looked at Princess Rin and she just smiled at me and started following the Prince. I sighed again and followed them, staying closely behind the Princess.

The feeling of something surprising might happen didn't leave me for even a second… but I simply shrugged it off, again…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh… now that's done with! So~ how was it? I kinda added a little taek won do kicks in this… okay maybe not a little but I couldn't resist the temptation to write it out! I really wanted to update this faster but I was busy… plus, my mom doesn't let me touch my laptop in weekdays… so I guess you'll have to wait for an update tomorrow or next weekend… I don't know yet…<strong>

**So… since I'm finished with my little rant…**

**Review pwease~**

**~Sayumi**


	3. Chapter 3

… **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**Reasons for being late is because I went to the hospital because of my long-lasting fever, and when I got out, school started and assignments crashed onto me! And final terms is very, very,very, VERYYYYY close!**

**Anyway…**

**Review replies!**

**asianchibi99: [A-A-A-A… … Hiru- **Sayumi? **Me- … Yoru- **I think she's… dead…**] Hahaha! Thanks Chibi-chan! And I'm a sucker for love triangles too, actually! You gotta love the love triangle (does that even make sense?)**

**Zatsune Krystal Misaki: Thanks senpai! And seriously, I don't know how I write this type of story… I just do…**

**KitsuneTHY: Hey, Carol-chan! It's okay~ And Rin IS kind, isn't she? KICK THEIR ASS, CAROL-CHAN!**

**Right, right, righties! Let's move on to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own and neither does Crypton :D /punched by Yoru

* * *

><p><strong>Len P.O.V.<strong>

Prince Rinto had guided use to the castle (luckily, Princess Rin didn't wander off) and we had arrived to the castle safely. I stood next to the Princess whereas she sat at the table in the garden, waiting for the Prince and his maid. Why doesn't he have a butler but have a maid? It's a little strange if you ask me… **(A/N: It's hard making Len speak like a guy trained to be a royal butler! I hope I'll succeed…) **

The door opened and Prince Rinto had stepped in with a blonde girl following him shortly after. The Prince sat across the Princess and had beckoned the girl to serve some tea and serve some snack. She bowed and went to fetch the snack and tea.

"So, how are you enjoying you're stay here, Princess Rin?" Prince Rinto asked.

"I'm enjoying it very much, Prince Rinto… as I thought, the castle garden would be even beautiful than the village…"

"I am honored that you, the Princess would come to my kingdom… although I have never met you or went to your country, I've heard from villagers that you are very kind and very caring… and from what I've witnessed, all of it are true…" Prince Rinto said.

The doors opened and the previous maid came in, one hand holding a tray of snacks and the other a tray of the tea and teacups. Prince Rinto smiled at her.

"Three minutes, Lenka… a new record…" Prince Rinto said. The maid, Lenka I assume, smiled and walked over to the table. She was having trouble putting it down so I quickly moved to her side and helped her out. She glanced at me gratefully and smiled. I smiled and nodded. She served both the Prince and Princess their snacks and I poured them the tea.

"Thank you, Len and…" Princess Rin glanced at Lenka wondering what her name is.

"Lenka, Your Highness…"** (A/N: surprisingly it's easy for Lenka…) ** she answered with a bow.

"Thank you, Len and Lenka!" Princess Rin exclaimed happily as she took a bite in the professionally made muffin, decorated with some fruits and whipped cream. Prince Rinto had nodded and took a bite in the same muffin.

"Very good work, Lenka" he stated as he took the second bite. Lenka had smiled and bowed.

"You made this?" Princess Rin asked. Lenka looks at her and nodded. "You're very skilled!" Princess Rin said happily. Lenka blushed and bowed, mumbling a thank you. I, myself was impressed at how she made it. It WAS professionally made…

"Well, why don't we stroll around the village, seeing as we have an honored guest today, Lenka?" Prince Rinto said as he stood up. Lenka nodded and made her way to the door but suddenly stopped and looked back.

"Please bring Princess Rin to her room and please get Len to know the ways around the castle…" Prince Rinto said. I feel slightly impressed and a bit shocked by how she knows when the Prince wants something, not waiting for him to call for her first. Prince Rinto walked past her and she bowed to him. Once he was out of the room she straightened herself and beckoned me and Princess Rin to follow her. Princess Rin stood up and walked to her, I followed her after.

"Please do not wander off… you might get lost," she reminded us before walking out. She must have worked with the Prince for a long time seeing as she is acting like an ideal maid. I bowed to Princess Rin as she walked out of the room. When she was out, I too had walked out.

Lenka guided us the Princess Rin's room and had reminded her to not wander around to avoid getting lost before asking me to follow her.

"Is it fun working with the great Princess of Yellow?" she asked, trying to make a topic to talk about.

"Very much… she never really troubles me… except when she's excited…" I answered, remembering what had happened this morning. Lenka giggled.

~Time Skip~

Lenka had showed me the places that the Princess and myself can enter and those that are prohibited to enter for several reasons that she didn't tell me. I was then asked by Lenka to get the Princess so they could go on the stroll that Prince Rinto suggested. I walked towards Princess Rin's room and when I got there I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and saw that the Princess was wearing a different dress from this morning. She was wearing a simple, black dress that almost touched the floor. The dress had a gold sleeves**(A/N: Do they call it sleeves? I dunno, I just write it…)**

"Are you ready for the stroll, Princess?" I asked. She smiled to me and nodded enthusiastically. I smiled and extended my hand to her. She smiled and took my hand. Hand-in-hand, we walked to the entrance of the castle. Prince Rinto and Lenka was already waiting for us. When we reached them, I let go of Princess Rin's hand.

"Come, now… we don't want to be late…" Prince Rinto said, somewhat irritated by something. Lenka also looked a little sad looking at Prince Rinto acting like that. I only helped Princess Rin into the carriage.

The whole ride was silent and nobody even tried to talk to one another. I glanced at Princess Rin and saw that she was in her own little world. She was staring out the carriage, thinking about something. She's only like this when she really needs to think about something. I smiled. She has always been like this since I started working with her. The carriage had suddenly stopped which made Princess Rin come back to reality.

"Are we here? Did I space out too long?" Princess Rin asked, blushing a bit. I smiled at her.

"Not at all, Princess…" Princess Rin sighed. When we got out we started walking towards the park.

"Rin! Len!" we heard a voice shout both me and the Princess turned around to see someone we never expected to see here…

* * *

><p><strong>A little cliffhanger! So, who do you think it was? Try to figure it out! A hint for it is that shehe has cherry red hair~ so think, think, think!**

**I hope this covers for my long absentness… I'm truly sorry for that…**

**Let's just stop my ranting so you could go do something else…**

**Review Please~**

**~Sayumi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait ^^" I have no excuse except for laziness this time… so… I'll just… skip to review replies…**

**Haruhi Hitachiin- Thank you for the compliment, Haruhi Hitachiin-san ^^ I appreciate it very much. Oh, and Lenka is Len's genderbend as Rinto is Rin's genderbend. A kiss scene? I will probably make one in the next few chapters… ^^ I hope you'll keep supporting me! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**asianchibi99- It probably will be… -evil smile- you should read to know~ Rinto getting jealous over Rin and Len? Maybe~ And Chibi-chan… It's okay… no need for the cookies… After all, Mio-chi did her best with them… I wouldn't want them... Thanks, anyway~ Hope you'll enjoy this chapter too~**

**Zatsune Krystal Misaki- Senpai… you should rest… I wouldn't want it if you get worse , anyway, enjoy this chapter too~**

**KitsuneTHY- :P I've recovered~ Thanks, Carol-chan~~ I hope you publish your story soon~ And read to find out if it's Miki ;P**

**MaddyTheAwesome- Read to find out~ It could be Miki, it could be Teto~ And thanks for the compliment… Enjoy this chapter too!**

**Alright! On to the disclaimer~**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Vocaloids. But I would freeze hell just to own it… Sadly, I can't…

**Len P.O.V.**

Once we turn around, we saw Kasane Miki running towards us, her long cheery-red hair swaying along as she ran.

Kasane Miki is the daughter to Earl Kasane, and also one of Princess's closest friends. She also insisted on being my friend.

"Miki!" Princess Rin yelled before running over to her. Prince Rinto, Lenka and I walk over to her as well.

"How are you?" Miki asked to the Princess.

"I'm fine… What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to visit you, but I was informed that you went to the Kingdom of Gold, so I decided to come here too! I always wanted to come here, anyway!" Miki-sama answered her.

"Ah, I see… where's Piko?" Rin asked.

"Miki-sama!"

We looked over her shoulder and saw the white-haired boy running towards us.

"Pikoooo… what took you so loooong~?" Miki-sama pouted. Piko stopped in front of her and panted.

"You… were… too fast… Miki-sama…" he said between pants. Miki-sama smiled at him and petted his head.

"You're the one who was too slow, Pikooo~," she said to him. He blushed.

Utatane Piko is Miki-sama's butler. But like me, he has a crush on Miki-sama. Only that mine is on Princess Rin.

"You are?" Prince Rinto asked. Miki-sama turned to Prince Rinto with a smile.

"I am Kasane Miki! Daughter to the Earl Kasane~," Miki-sama sang.

"I see… so we have an extra visitor…" he muttered "Shall we continue our walk to the park, then?" he suggested. We all agreed and continued our walk.

~~Aurea Park~~ **(A/N: Aurea means Golden in Latin)**

"Wahh~ It's so beautiful~," Princess Rin and Miki-sama sang together. They looked at each other and giggled.

"Let's go look at the flowers!" Miki-sama exclaimed, and ran towards the flowers.

"M-Miki-sama!" Piko ran behind them. I chuckled and followed them, Prince Rinto and Lenka following behind.

"Ohhh… look at this, Rin!" Miki-sama pointed to a flower. The flower was white in colour with traces of pink. It was beautiful. Most beautiful flower I've seen until now.

"It's called 'Regina'…"**(A/N: Regina means Princess or Queen in Latin)** Lenka said, walking to them. She crouched down to the flower "It's the most beautiful flower in the world…" she continued "It is usually used to express love and caring. The perfect flower for a wedding…" she smiled at it.

"Well, it's getting late… why don't we all return to the castle?" Prince Rinto suggested.

"I agree…" Miki-sama said "I'll be staying here too then~" she added.

~~At the Gold Castle, Dinner~~

Prince Rinto, Princess Rin and Miki-sama sat in silence, waiting for the King and Queen to arrive.

The Kingdom of Gold… is a bit weird… They have a King and a Queen, yet the one who handles the kingdom itself, is the Prince. I sighed. Princess Rin doesn't have any parents, sadly. They both already died, even before I started working for Princess Rin.

The King and Queen came in casually. They haven't noticed Princess Rin yet, I'm guessing. They sat in their seats and looked around.

"My! Who's this guest we have here?" the Queen asked.

"She is the Princess of Yellow, Princess Rin…" Prince Rinto answered.

"And her?" the King asked looking towards Miki-sama.

"She is the daughter of Earl Kasane…" Prince Rinto, once again, answered.

"I see… so we have guests from the Royal Family of Yellow! How wonderful!" the Queen brought her hands together.

"It is my pleasure of being here, Queen of Gold," Princess Rin smiled at her.

"Ahh… I see… we have _royal_ guests…" the King glared at Prince Rinto. Prince Rinto ignored it, making the King more angered.

"Shall I serve dinner now?" Lenka asked, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Yes, you may, Lenka…" Prince Rinto leaned back in his chair.

Lenka bowed and left.

"Seems like the King has something against the Prince, I think," Princess Rin whispered to me.

"Probably, I see him glaring at Prince Rinto since he got in," I whispered back.

"Please do not whisper on the dining table, it is very rude…" the King looked towards us.

"Being impolite to an honorable guest is even ruder," Prince Rinto said and stood up "Please be polite to _my _guest, father,"

At that moment, Lenka came in with the chefs trailing behind her. As soon as she saw Prince Rinto, she seem to panic… I wonder what's wrong…

"P-Prince Rinto… D-Dinner has arrive…"

Prince Rinto sighed and sat back down, glaring at the King, the King doing the same to him.

The servants served the food and dinner continued with silence.

~~After Dinner, Princess Rin's room in Gold Castle~~

"Do you think the King has something against the Prince, Len?"

I turned to the Princess who was looking out the huge window. I smiled.

"Maybe, M'lady… I don't know myself…" Princess Rin turned to me and glared at me.

"I _told _you not to call me that…"

"I'm very sorry, Princess Rin… old habits never go away completely…" I sweatdropped at her. She pouted and sighed.

"I guess so…" I smiled at that. She never seemed to be mad at anyone in a long period of time.

"You can go to sleep now, Len… you don't need to stay in my room forever, you know…" I blushed crimson red and bowed.

"I'm very sorry Princess, I'll take my leave now…" I quickly walk out of the room. Sighing, I leaned my back on the door. I could hear her melodious giggles from inside. I smiled.

Slowly, I walked towards the room Lenka said I could sleep in.

**Well, I hope… that covers my slow update… I will update faster, don't worry…**

**Oh, and please note that the Regina flower doesn't exist… it's a made up flower… It's a flower I made for a birthday comic to my friend…**

**Oh well…**

**Review please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Very, very, very, very long wait… How long has it been? Three weeks? A month? Well, just… I'm sorry for the extra late update… I've been so busy with my other stories I just ignore this one… *****sigh***

**Anyway! Review Replies~**

**KitsuneTHY: **Aww~ Thanks, Carol-chan~ Oh, well, I found the word while playing around with Google! Thanks again, Carol-chan~

**asianchibi99: **Yup~ At first I wanted to make Teto and Ted but suddenly I got a better idea, haha~ You'll see Teto and Ted later in the other chapters~ And your welcome~

**Krystal-Marika: **FFN wouldn't hate you! D: I won't let them hate you! You want more and I give you more~ Well, you already continued writing so I'll ignore the next part… (My OCs are never available…)

**On to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer- **Why would I even say 'On to the disclaimer!' if I own Vocaloid? The story, writing and ideas are fully mine, though…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

I sighed as I walked towards the room Princess Rin is staying. I didn't feel like doing anything today. That's a first, really…

I knocked on the door, as usual, and heard her muffled voice. As usual.

I opened the door and smiled at the Princess as she smiles back. I bow to her before inviting her out of her room. She happily skip out(Princess Rin skipping is rare to see, though so no. Not as usual) And went to the dining room.

Lenka and Prince Rinto was waiting for us, the King and Queen wasn't here. Prince Rinto is very much glaring at the seat of the King. Lenka smiled and us and bowed a little, as a greeting. Prince Rinto looked up and saw us, and smiled.

"Good morning, Princess Rin, Len," he said.

"Good morning to you too Prince Rinto," Princess Rin said and sat across of Prince Rinto, while I stand next to her seat.

The door open again and Miki-sama skipped in, followed by Piko.

"Good morning, everyone!" Miki-sama exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too, Miki," Princess Rin answered. Miki-sama skipped to the seat next to Princess Rin. Piko stood next to her like I do. Piko stare at me for a second before turning back to Miki-sama.

"Shall I bring the breakfast in?" Lenka asked.

"Of course, Lenka," Prince Rinto said. Lenka bowed and walked out of the dining room, only to come back a few minutes later with the chefs, bringing the food.

"Today's breakfast is fried egg, bacon and baked beans," Lenka said. Prince Rinto smiled and continued to eat his breakfast. Miki-sama and Princess Rin also ate silently.

It's as if they're purposely not talking to each other…

* * *

><p><strong>Piko POV<strong>

I silently stood next to Miki-sama, every now and then, glancing to Len whose eyelids were drooping a little.

I am jealous of Len, I admit it…

How he can control himself from blushing and stay calm at all times, how he can regain his composure in a split second, how he works perfectly for the Princess, how his work pleases both Princess Rin and Miki-sama.

I wish I was him…

I sighed at the dead silence in the dining room.

They finished eating and Prince Rinto had invited Miki-sama and Princess Rin to go sightseeing. They agreed and we're currently in a carriage.

"When we get back, I am asking Akiko* to make her special cream puffs…" Miki-sama mumbled to herself. Princess Rin giggled and I could see that Len smiled a little.

Another thing that I am jealous of him.

He can enjoy himself even though he isn't the one that's living in luxury. I never enjoyed myself working as a personal servant or butler.

"Bring some for me too~" Princess Rin joked and giggled again.

"Nooo~ Akiko's cream puffs are only for meee~" Miki-sama played along.

"Then, I'll set you to guillotine," Princess Rin crossed her arms, a playful smile on her lips.

"Nooo~ Don't~" Miki-sama faked begging and crying. After that was done, they burst in a fit of giggles. Suddenly, the carriage stopped, making Miki-sama fly into me. She rubbed her head, still in my arms.

"Ouch…" she mumbled. I blushed bright red. I could hear Princess Rin giggling at us. I look up to see that Princess Rin was in Len's arms, probably flew from her seat as well.

But, Len wasn't blushing. In fact, he looked calm and completely composed. That's what I'm extremely jealous of. I just let myself blush… while he doesn't…

"Piko, I'm sorry I flew into you~" Miki-sama said and sat back in her seat.

"It's okay, Miki-sama…" Miki-sama smiled at me and turned to Princess Rin and smirked.

"Aren't you going to let go of Len now, Rin?" Miki-sama asked. Princess Rin blushed crimson red, she could put a tomato to shame. She let go of Len and opened the door to the carriage, jumping out of it.

"Princess Rin, don't go jumping out like that!" Len quickly jumped out after her. How… how does he react so quickly…? If only I could be like him…

I sighed and stepped out of the carriage, helping Miki-sama out as well. Prince Rinto and his maid, Lenka was waiting for us near the park we went yesterday, Aurea Park.

I sighed once again and followed behind Miki-sama.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, very short chapter… It's short because I'm rushing it... SORRY! *bows*<strong>

***= Akiko is Akikoroid-chan, a Vocaloid3**

**Review Please~**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


End file.
